Dimension's Story
by Habieru the Kiragon
Summary: Tres dimensiones se fusionan misteriosamente al mismo tiempo que un cruel y despiadado villano busca siete objetos poderosos e importantes para volverse mas poderoso y destruir todo. Es deber de los héroes de cada universo ayudarse mutuamente para detenerlo y proteger sus mundos.
1. Prólogo Champiñón-Parte 1

_**Prólogo Champiñón-Parte 1**_

Ok antes de comenzar esta historia diré algo importante: me base vagamente en la serie de internet Super Mario bros Z. Esta historia será un crossover entre el universo de Mario,el mundo pokémon (del manga) y del mundo de Sonic. Ora sin mas preámbulos comencemos.

Un día en el castillo Champiñon se estaba preparando una fiesta por la victoria número emquien sabe cuánto/em de Mario contra Bowser y de salvar una vez más a Peach pero aun faltaban algunos preparativos. Muchos Toads adornaban cada rincón del castillo con guirnaldas, piñatas y globos siempre con la atenta supervisión del Maestro Kinopio. Incluso Peach les ayudaba a decorar y Mario por su lado estaba sentado en el sofá, resignado ya que Peach le dijo que no necesitaba de su ayuda para decorar. En pocas horas la joven princesa se le acercó. —Querido, lo siento por no dejar que me ayudes, pero el Maestro Kinopio no me deja, según porque el héroe del reino no debe hacer esta clase de trabajos y pues…. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se enfada por no cumplir sus "reglas"—Se disculpó la monarca del reino champiñón, soltando una pequeña risita por su último comentario.

—Oh, no te preocupes mi melocotoncito, yo comprendo— El fontanero al decir eso se levantó del sofá y abrazó a su preciosa princesa besándola en los labios. Peach le correspondió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Duraron así un buen rato, pero se detuvieron cuando sintieron que se les agotaba el aire. —Oh, Mario, me haces tan feliz— Murmuró la princesa aun abrazándose al fontanero. Él solo comenzó a acariciar sus rubios cabellos con dulzura, haciéndole sentir a ella que abandonaba la tierra y se dirigía al paraíso. Aún asi, no dejaba de sentirse culpable al no dejar a Mario ayudar en la fiesta, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente. —Querido, hay algo que puedes hacer. Podrías ir a buscar a Luigi y Daisy a Sarasaland. No me gustaria celebrar sin ellos, Daisy es mi querida primita y Luigi es tu hermano, además él siempre le da el humor a la fiesta, jiji.

Mario, al escuchar la petición de ella, sin dudarlo ninguna vez aceptó y se marchó del castillo de camino al aeropuerto del reino para tomar el primer avión a Sarasaland. La princesa veía por la ventana como su amado héroe se alejaba y suspiró. Regresó al salón principal del castillo y ordenó a los Toads que acabaran rápido de decorar todo el lugar. —¡En seguida, princesa!— y así, aun siendo vigilados por el Maestro Kinopio para que no holgazanearan le daban los últimos preparativos al castillo. Por otro lado Peach se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle un delicioso pastel a Mario, y se dijo a si misma que sería el mas delicioso que haya preparado jamás.

Mientras tanto en Sarasaland, Mario ya había llegado al aeropuerto del desértico Reino Birabuto y al salir de allí caminó hasta salir del reino y pasar por el reino Muda y después por el reino Easton hasta llegar al reino Chai en donde se hallaba el Castillo de Daisy. Al entrar encontró a su hermano junto a la princesa Daisy aparentemente a punto de decirle algo importante. Repentinamente antes de hacerlo Mario lo agarró y lo llevó arrastrando fuera del castillo, no sin antes decirle a Daisy que Peach los había invitado a venir a su castillo para celebrar la fiesta que se preparaba. El fontanero de verde oponía resistencia y trataba de soltarse del agarre de su hermano sin éxito. —Vamos, Luigi, esto es importante. —Le dijo Mario a su hermano, aún jalándolo de sus pies. —¡Lo que quería decirle a Daisy también era importante! ¡Suéltame! — Gritaba agarrado de una estatua de Daisy. Daisy por su lado observaba molesta la escena. —Luigi, esto es importante para mi prima y debemos ir— Le explicó amablemente al fontanero verde para luego observar molesta a Mario. —Pero en serio Mario, siempre arruinas todo.

—Cállese loca, que mas quisiera que no vinieras pero mi melocotoncito me pidió que te invitara— Mencionó con fastidio hacia la princesa y debido a su comentario ella se enfadó y lo agarró a golpes de manera brutal al mismo tiempo que gritaba "¡No me llames locaaaaaaaaaaaa!

De vuelta al castillo Toadstool ella al fin había acabado el pastel para su amado héroe y se sentó en su trono para descansar. Los Toads igualmente descansaban acostados en el suelo del castillo, dado que ya habían acabado de colocar todos los adornos en el castillo. —Uf, ya está todo listo aunque… Mario ya se ha tardado— Observó con preocupación hacia una ventana. —Regresa pronto, mi amado caballero en brillante armadura.

En aquel instante algo la estremeció. Un fuerte temblor hizo que ella se levantara de golpe de su trono y todos los Toads se levantaron del suelo asustados. No sabían que había sucedido hasta que escucharon un temible rugido proveniente del exterior. —¿Eh? No, por favor, no él. ¿Por qué tan pronto? —Asustada subió corriendo las escaleras y entró en su cuarto cerrando con llave la puerta y agarró una sartén que tenía escondida bajo su cama para defenderse. —¡T-Tengo una sartén y-y no dudaré en u-usarla!

En los pisos inferiores los Toads corrían como locos de aquí para allá con el Maestro kinopio, igual de asustado tratando de calmarlos. —¡Es Bowser, es Bowser! ¡Huyan!— Gritaban todos desesperados.

—Como siempre ustedes tan valientes— Pronunció con sarcasmo la princesa al escucharlos gritar. Al escuchar que la puerta de entrada era derribada retomó su posición defensiva apuntando hacia el frente con su sartén. Cada vez sentía más de cerca los pasos de Bowser y sus atronadores rugidos. Ella temblaba asustada y deseaba que Mario estuviera aquí para defenderla. Por último cerró sus ojos y pudo oír que la puerta de su cuarto estaba siendo golpeada por el rey Koopa tratando de derribarla. —N-No Bowser, no te atrevas a entrar. ¡Aléjate de mí!— Muchas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y temió lo peor cuando se escuchó que la puerta fue completamente derribada.

continuará...

Si, ya sé que es algo corto, pero creanme, valdrá la pena. Acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios, y si creen que debo mejorar algo lo aceptaré igualmente. Me servirá mucho en especial porque está es la primera historia que escribo yo solo sin ser aconsejado por nadie, adiós.


	2. Prólogo Champiñón-Parte 2

_**Prólogo champiñón-parte 2**_

—¡No Bowser, aléjate de mi!— Fue todo lo que Peach pudo gritar manteniendo cerrados sus ojos y sosteniendo firmemente su sartén al sentir que el enorme reptil se le aproximaba lentamente. Pudo escuchar claramente su rugido atronador frente a ella. —Mario, ¿dónde estás? ¡Ayúdame!  
En aquel instante la princesa sintió que algo grande y pesado caía fuertemente en el piso, abrió sus ojos lentamente aún con miedo y observó al Rey Koopa desplomado y gravemente herido. Algo confundida llegó a pensar que lo debió haber golpeado muy fuerte con su sartén debido al susto, hasta que un pequeño koopa similar a Bowser se asomó por detrás de su padre, era el octavo y mas pequeño hijo del mismo, Bowsy. —¡Mamá Peach, ayuda!— Grito el pequeño con varias lágrimas en su rostro. La princesa enojada le pidió que no la llamara "Mamá Peach" y que se había cansado de explicarle que ella no era su madre. Habiéndose calmado le preguntó al joven príncipe que clase de ayuda necesitaban. Bowsy, aún llorando, le dijo que su padre se encontraba gravemente herido y necesitaba que ella lo curara, aún así Peach actuó reacia al principio creyendo que podría ser una trampa y aún si fuera verdad decidió preguntarle el porqué habían venido aquí en lugar de ir a su propio castillo a que Kamek lo curara. El príncipe koopa le explicó que venían a secuestrarla nuevamente y cuando ya estaban por llegar en el camino los atacó un Chomp cadenas callejero y furioso. —Él trató de comerme pero mi papi se lo impidió y se peleó contra él…. Sin embargo, aunque pudo ganarle y ahuyentarlo…. Quedó muy herido así como lo ves ahora y…. ya que nos encontrábamos muy lejos de nuestro castillo decidí traerlo aquí. P-Por favor, ayúdalo Ma… digo… princesa Peach. Sé que hemos hecho muchas cosas malas pero no lo dejé así… no quiero que papi muera— Ella no sabía si creerles aún, hasta que vio que los ojos de Bowsy se llenaron con más lágrimas que antes, logrando conmover a la joven. Acarició la cabeza del pequeño y aceptó ayudarlos, pero solo porque de pequeña le habían enseñado a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, aún si era el ser más perverso del mundo. Llamó a algunos Toads y les pidió que la ayudaran a acostar al Rey Koopa en su cama. Ellos aterrados dudaron si hacerlo, hasta que Peach los miró con su mirada perversa, obligados a ayudarla a cargar y acomodar en la cama de ella al mayor enemigo del reino champiñón.

Habiéndolo logrado los Toads salieron corriendo y gritando "Nos vamos a desinfectar" debido al asco que sintieron por haber tocado a Bowser. —Veamos que tan graves son sus heridas— Buscó en su botiquín gasa, parches, algodón y alcohol para atender al koopa. Agarró un pedazo de algodón y rociando un poco de alcohol en él lo pasó con cuidado sobre las heridas de Bowser. Al verlo así se puso a pensar que si protegió a su hijito de esa manera no debía ser tan malo. Poco después lo vendó y colocó algunos parches sobre las heridas más pequeñas, volteó hacia Bowsy y le dijo que todo estaba bien, que ahora solo necesitaba descansar.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y la princesa llevó al pequeño hasta un cuarto completamente vacío en el que solo se encontraba una cama. Le ofreció quedarse a dormir aquí en lo que se recuperaba su padre con la condición de que cuando se sintiera mejor se debían marchar inmediatamente de su castillo. El joven príncipe aceptó, tomando en cuenta que en esas condiciones su padre no podría hacer mucho. Repentinamente él abrazó a Peach agradeciéndole el que haya decidido ayudarlos. Extrañamente ella no opuso resistencia y le correspondió. Por último lo cargó y lo acostó en la cama deseándole buenas noches.

Por otro lado en Sarasaland Mario continuaba tirando de los pies a Luigi para obligarlo a venir y puesto que ya era de noche estaba a punto de caerse del sueño. Luigi, que estaba agarrado firmemente a un Moai del Reino Easton, estaba en las mismas condiciones que su hermano y Daisy solo les gritaba que guardaran silencio ya que necesitaba su sueño de belleza. Mario, no desaprovechando la oportunidad de burlarse de ella, le dijo que ese sueño le hacía falta hace tiempo. La princesa enfadada tuvo deseos de pegarle pero debido al cansancio que tenía se durmió profundamente. Mario y Luigi en cambio continuaban pelando hasta que no pudieron más y cayeron dormidos.

Esa misma noche en el castillo de Peach, ella se quedo a dormir en la habitación en la que comúnmente se hospedaba Daisy, la cual se hallaba contigua a la suya. Ella dormía plácidamente hasta que escuchó unos alaridos provenientes de su cuarto que la despertaron de golpe. Muy molesta se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su habitación para ir a ver qué ocurría, lamentando no tener su sartén para matar al Rey Koopa. Al estar frente a la puerta y abrirla con delicadeza se acercó a su cama y lo que observó allí la sorprendió, Bowser estaba llorando.

—C-Clawdia, ¿por qué…. Por qué tuviste que morir? Yo te amaba más que a nada en este mundo— Le escuchó susurrar al Koopa, preguntándose quién diablos era Clawdia. Lo que la dejó mas consternada fue el hecho de pensar siquiera que Bowser alguna vez amó a alguien. Repentinamente el Rey de los Koopas despertó, sudando y respirando agitadamente. Comenzó a ver por todos lados hasta detener su mirada en ella, aquella princesa que le hacía sentir un nudo en su garganta cada vez que la veía. Poco después se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su cama, si no en la cama de la princesa. —¿Q-Que hago aquí? — Preguntó confuso.

La princesa le acarició su melena para calmarlo y le explicó todo lo que sucedió, palabra por palabra sin omitir detalle. Bowser no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Peach había aceptado curarlo en lugar de dejarlo morir ¿por qué? —Creí que me odiabas.

—Bueno, no sé si te odio completamente… sin embargo no podía dejarte así, además tu hijito estaba muy preocupado— Bowser se sintió conmovido ante ella, sin importar que no duda en ayudar a cualquiera que esté en peligro. De algún modo le recordaba mucho a "ella". La joven al notar que ya se había calmado se disponía a levantarse y marcharse pero un suave y delicado agarre en su brazo la detuvo. —Por favor, no te vayas, Quédate.

La princesa en ese instante no sabía si quedarse, pero algo en él le dio curiosidad, además quería saber más sobre esa "Clawdia" que el Koopa mencionó cuando dormía. —Ok, me quedaré aquí pero solo hasta que te duermas— Acercó una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó para observarlo. —Bowser, quiero preguntarte algo.

—¿Q-que cosa?

—Verás, cuando entré te escuché decir un nombre….. Clawdia Koopa, ¿podrías decirme quién es ella?— Ante la pregunta de la joven el Koopa escondió su rostro bajo sus sabanas para que Peach no notara su tristeza sin éxito, ella ya lo había visto. De todas formas ella se sintió apenada por haberle preguntado eso a Bowser y se disculpó. Bowser destapó su rostro ante esto, revelando sus ojos llenos de tristeza. —No te preocupes, de todas formas sabrías de esto tarde o temprano. Verás, Clawdia….. Era mi esposa.

La princesa casi se cae de la silla al escuchar aquellas palabras del Rey Koopa, ¿Una esposa? ¿El Perverso y Siniestro Bowser, Rey absoluto de los Koopas? Habiéndose recuperado de la impresión lo observó y le pidió que, solo si quería, continuará contándole más de Clawdia y su relación con él.

—Sé que es difícil de creer, pero cuando ella apareció en mi vida, la maldad se esfumó de mi interior. Ella era una joven koopa que vivía en el bosque, debido a que su aldea fue atacada por mi padre en medio de la guerra entre el Reino Champiñón y los Koopas, acusándolos de traidores. Ella fue la única sobreviviente.

—¡Que horror! ¿Y cómo la conociste? — Preguntó curiosa la joven.

—Fue cuando al fin tenía la edad suficiente para ir a atacar tu Reino yo solo. Y así habría sido si no hubiera tomado un atajo por el bosque. En el centro del mismo se encontraba ella, la criatura mas hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto. Quise acercarme pero temía que se aterrorizara al verme, lo cual sucedió. Accidentalmente pisé una rama y ella pudo verme y huyó de mí. La seguí para tratar de averiguar por qué me tenía miedo, pero nunca conseguía alcanzarla. Hasta que un día lo logré y le ordené que me dijera porque huía de mi. Ella me respondió que mi padre hace años había atacado su aldea y matado a todos sus seres queridos y que por culpa de él ahora no le quedaba nada, solo sus amigos animales que fueron como su familia. Me sentí mal por ella y, no sé porque, solo la abracé y le susurré un leve "lo siento". Por primera vez había sentido empatía por alguien más— Hizo una pequeña pausa para acomodarse más en la cama y prosiguió con su relato ante la atenta mirada de Peach. —Después de un rato la solté y traté de marcharme para no verla nunca más, o eso creí. Para mi sorpresa ella tomo mi brazo y al voltearme a verla noté que sus ojos estaban llorosos. Ella exigió saber el porqué me había disculpado, creyendo que siendo príncipe de los Koopas no debía hacerlo. La invité a sentarse en el césped y le conté que yo no sabía que mi padre había hecho una cosa tan horrible y, siendo su hijo, debía tomar la responsabilidad de ello. Pasamos un largo rato hablando hasta que se hizo de noche y, aún sintiéndome mal por ella, le ofrecí pasar la noche en mi castillo. Ella no aceptó al principio, sin embargo notó que estaba dispuesto a compensarla de lo acontecido en el pasado de cualquier forma y ella aceptó. Antes de llegar al castillo le pregunté su nombre y cuando me lo dijo, pensé que era un nombre muy hermoso. Pasada la noche ella me agradeció por la hospitalidad y regresó al bosque, y desde entonces fui visitándola más seguido. Yo había dejado de ambicionar el Reino Champiñón, ahora lo más importante para mí era ella. Y yo no lo sabía pero cada día nos enamorabámos mas el uno del otro, hasta que ella no pudo ocultarlo más y me lo confesó. Igualmente le confesé que la amaba y que solo quería que fuera feliz. Semanas después nos casamos y varios meses después nacieron nuestros 7 hijos.

Peach se hallaba conmovida por la historia de Bowser, no podía creer que alguien pudo alguna vez ablandar su corazón. —¡Qué lindo!, ¿y qué sucedió después?

—Fuimos muy felices, ella era una madre perfecta y me enseñó a ser un padre responsable. Pero esa felicidad con ella duró poco— Respiró hondo, ya que recordar eso de su pasado no era muy agradable para él. —Clawdia quedó nuevamente embarazada, sería nuestro octavo hijo, pero no sabíamos que sería el último. Cuando ella puso el huevo de nuestro nuevo hijo comenzó a sentirse mal, tenía fiebre. Kamek la examinó pero dijo que no podía hacer nada por ella, que era una enfermedad nueva y muy rara. Pasaron los días y su salud fue empeorando. A pesar de las advertencias de Kamek, ya que temía que la enfermedad fuera contagiosa, entré a verla, me senté al borde de su cama y tomé sus manos. Lo que me dijo me destrozó el corazón, se estaba muriendo. Yo no quería creerlo, la abracé con todo mi amor y sollozando siendo correspondido por ella. Con sus últimas fuerzas me pidió que cuidara bien de nuestro hijo que venía en camino y que cumpliera la promesa que le hice días atrás.

—Q-Que triste. ¿Y qué promesa fue esa? — La curiosidad había invadido a la joven monarca y Bowser derramaba lágrimas sin parar. —Le prometí que lograría establecer la paz entre el Reino Champiñón y el reino de los Koopas.

—¿Fue eso? ¿Y por qué no lo has cumplido? ¡No has parado de atacarnos!— Enunció molesta la princesa. Bowser solo la observó con vergüenza. —Quise hacerlo, pero no pude— Su expresión de tristeza cambio radicalmente a una de ira. —El día de su funeral Kamek me reveló al culpable de que Clawdia muriera. La princesa del Reino Champiñón. Fue tanta mi ira y sed de venganza que olvidé sin querer aquella promesa hasta que…— Su rostro volvió a ser invadido por la tristeza. — Llegué a tu castillo con intenciones de matarte pero, al verte, no pude hacerlo.

Peach se estremeció, no podía creer que ese brujo le haya dicho semejante mentira. Amablemente le juró que ella nunca le haría daño a alguien y que seguramente fue un malentendido. Ella de pronto quiso saber porque él no la había matado, teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo sin complicaciones. Ante la pregunta de la joven, Bowser sacó de su caparazón una foto de su esposa, le explicó a Peach que siempre la llevaba con ella y se la entregó para que la observara.

Al recibir la foto la miró detenidamente y no pudo evitar sentirse impactada ante lo que veía: ¡Clawdia Koopa era idéntica a ella! Por fin comprendía las razones de los secuestros a manos del temible monarca, su deseo de casarse con ella, el que no haya querido dañarla en ningún momento, ella era la viva imagen de la esposa del Rey Koopa. Incluso comprendió el porqué mintió a Bowsy diciéndole que ella era su madre, el pequeño necesitaba una figura materna.

—Peach, te pediré que…. No le digas nada de esto a mi pequeño hijo. Si sabe la verdad él… sufriría igual que yo, y no quiero que eso suceda— Le suplicó con sus ojos vidriosos y la princesa, conmovida le prometió no decirle nada al pequeño. Por último le devolvió la foto a Bowser y este se la guardó para después observar a Peach de manera inculpadora. — Y como puedo saber que me dices la verdad, que tú no mataste a Clawdia.

—Bowser, ¿Tú crees que yo sería capaz siquiera de matar a una pequeña floruguita?

—Bueno…. No, pero…. Está bien, te creo. Pero si no fuiste tú, ¿Quién fue el infeliz que la asesinó?

—Calma, te ayudaré a averiguar quién fue el culpable, ¿sí? Pero ahora debes descansar— El Koopa le sonrió y acarició su cabellera con delicadeza. —Me recuerdas mucho a ella— Ante su toque inesperadamente tierno, Peach se ruborizó, pero no opuso resistencia. Nunca habría imaginado que aquel monstruo que la había raptado por años poseyera un lado tan sensible.

La joven acompañó a Bowser incluso después de que este volviera a dormirse, y al poco rato ella se durmió también. —Dulces sueños, Bowser.

continuará...

* * *

Bueno, ese fue la segunda parte de este prólogo, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Y ya saben, estaré esperando sus comentarios. Por cierto me gustaría que me recomendaran algunos fanfics que puedan ser de mi interés de no sé, quizas videojuegos como Mario, TLOZ, Pokémon, Sonic o de cualquier tipo no solo de videojuegos, lo agradecería mucho, adiós.


	3. Prólogo Champiñón-Parte 3

_**Prólogo Champiñón-Parte 3**_

A la mañana siguiente Peach despertó lentamente y pudo ver a Bowser aún dormido en su cama. Ella le sonrió y acaricio con dulzura su melena, aunque todavía no podía de dejar de sentir algo de miedo por él. —Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme…. Momento, ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿Acaso me conmoví por las cosas que dijo él anoche?— Se dijo a si misma en lo que continuaba acariciando al Koopa. Al instante notó que no se escuchaba ningún alboroto ni nada, lo que significaba que Mario aun no había llegado con Daisy y Luigi. Ella sabía perfectamente que su novio y su prima nunca dejaban de pelear, lo que la frustraba un poco pero a la vez le hacía gracia por lo infantiles que eran ambos.

Por otro lado en Sarasaland; Mario, Luigi y Daisy ya habían llegado al aeropuerto del Reino Birabuto, no obstante, el fontanero rojo aún tenía problemas con su hermano que se negaba a ir con él, insistiéndole que lo dejara. La princesa Daisy observaba la escena, tratando de aguantar la risa. —Creo que estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo ya que alguien aquí es un debilucho. Deberías comer menos pasta, gordito— Se burló la princesa a lo que Mario, aún empujando a Luigi para meterlo en el avión le respondió sarcásticamente que ella no dijera nada por ser "gorda" igualmente. Ante esa palabra Daisy se enfadó como nunca antes y gritando como maniática la siguiente oración "¡No me llames gordaaaa!" corrió en dirección a los hermanos, dándoles un empujón tan poderoso que pudo hacerlos entrar a los tres al avión. Ahora ya podían marcharse al Reino Champiñón para llegar a la fiesta.

De regreso en el castillo de Peach, Bowsy había salido de su cuarto y fue a ver a su padre. Le sorprendió el que la princesa Peach estuviera con él, de todos modos no le dio mucha importancia. —Ma… perdón, princesa, ¿cómo se encuentra papito?

La princesa volteó a mirar al joven príncipe y le sonrió con dulzura, dejándolo perplejo. —No hay de que preocuparse, ya se encuentra mejor. Y esto… no importa si me llamas "Mamá Peach". Puedes llamarme así si gustas— Bowsy quedó confuso, ¿por qué había cambiado de opinión respecto a eso? La joven solo le respondió que quizás ya se había acostumbrado, mintiéndole obviamente. Ambos se abrazaron cariñosamente y se quedaron charlando por un buen rato, hasta que su conversación se vio interrumpida por un ruido de una puerta abriéndose violentamente. —¡Ya llegamos, mi melocotoncito!— Aquella voz era inconfundible, Mario había regresado junto a Luigi y Daisy.

—¡Oh, no! Digo… Mario, regresaste con Luigi y Daisy, ¡Sí! Pero… por nada del mundo entren a mi cuarto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ante las palabras de la princesa el fontanero de rojo se preguntaba si acaso se estaría vistiendo aún, lo que era extraño ya que ella siempre se levantaba temprano. Precisamente fue la respuesta de la princesa, aún se estaba "cambiando" y añadió que se encontraba en ropa interior por no saber que ponerse. Solo con decir eso Mario prometió no entrar hasta que su dulce novia estuviera lista.

—¿Estás seguro que no la quieres ver en paños menores?— Preguntó el fontanero de verde a su hermano, observándolo de manera traviesa. Mario, algo molesto, le respondió a Luigi que él es un caballero y no un pervertido como él. Ante eso Luigi le gritó que él nunca en su vida había visto a una mujer en ropa interior. —No, si te creo, tú no podrías ver a una sin morir desangrado, jajajaja— Las palabras de Mario molestaron a su hermano y tuvo ganas de golpearlo hasta que Daisy habló, aclarando que ella siendo una mujer podría entrar al cuarto de su prima sin problemas.

—¿Eres en serio una mujer?— Se burló Mario, no desaprovechando aquella oportunidad, y Daisy prometió matarlo después de ir a ver a su querida prima.

—¡NO, TÚ TAMPOCO PUEDES ENTRAR, DAISY!— Chilló con desesperación la joven, sabiendo bien que si su prima entraba y veía a Bowser con ella, la monarca de Sarasaland lo molería a golpes y ella no quería que sucediera eso debido al estado grave del rey de los Koopas. Daisy exigió que le diera una muy buena explicación de por qué no quería que ella entrara a verla. —Porque… porque estoy enferma. Sí, eso… cofcof— Fue la úncia respuesta que se le ocurrió a la joven y trató de fingir una perfecta tos ronca. A la princesa le parecía sospechosa la actitud de su prima, por lo que dejándose llevar subió al segundo piso, tumbó la puerta de su cuarto y lo que vio la exaltó completamente: ¡BOWSER SE ENCONTRABA ALLÍ!

Creyendo que Bowser la había capturado y vuelto su rehén en su propio castillo, golpeó al koopa con varias llaves de lucha libre dejándolo mas herido de lo que estaba. Bowser, quedando levemente mareado, creyó que había sido un terremoto muy fuerte. Bowsy al ver la forma en que su padre estaba siendo torturado solo pudo llorar y decir que una loca atacaba a su papi, gran error, ya que Daisy fijó su mirada en el príncipe koopa y sin tenerle piedad lo golpeó de la misma manera que hizo con su padre.

Los hermanos fontaneros, al escuchar el alboroto, subieron y entraron preguntándose qué diablos sucedía y se exaltaron al ver que el rey de los koopas y su hijo se encontraban allí.

Daisy se disponía a darles el golpe final a ambos koopas y mandarlos de vuelta a su castillo, pero detuvo su golpe en seco al notar que su primita se colocó delante de ambos reptiles, defendiéndolos. —¡Daisy, detente! ¡No los lastimes!

Daisy exigió saber por qué defendía a esos monstruos, pero antes de que ella le explicara la princesa exigió que le dejara continuar dándoles sus pataditas. Peach se dio cuenta que no tenía otra opción pero debía hacerlo por el bien de ambos koopas. —¡Mira, Tatanga!— Gritó espantada señalando hacia el cielo y Daisy al solo oír aquel nombre se hizo un ovillo y se fue a un rincón a chuparse el dedo.

—¡Ahora escúchame antes de que vuelvas a golpear a Bowser! Verán todos…. No sé cómo decirlo, pero trataré de resumirlo— La joven les narró toda la historia, omitiendo la información de Clawdia Koopa, en especial porque Bowsy se encontraba con ellos.

—Bueno, lo de herido se lo creo, en especial después de recibir los golpes de Daisy, jajaja. Pero no le creo eso de que se va a ir pacíficamente— Opinó Mario respecto a la historia de su amada princesa.

—¡Déjame golpearlo antes de que se marche!

—E-es verdad, Mario. ¡Y Daisy, no le hagas nada, él debe descansar!— Regañó la joven a su violenta prima.

—No Peach, lo mejor será que me vaya a mi castillo. Perdona el haberte causado molestias— Ante esas palabras del rey Koopa, Mario no pudo creerlo, ¿Bowser estaba pidiendo disculpas? —¿Qué le hiciste al verdadero Bowser?

—¡Cállese bigotón!— Rugió molesto Bowser, levantó a su hijo, que no se encontraba tan dañado como él, y le dijo que lo mejor era volver al castillo. El pequeño koopa estuvo de acuerdo, en especial si eso evitaba que ambos recibieran más golpes de la loca prima de "Mama Peach"

La monarca de Sarasaland al escuchar que el pequeño volvió a llamarla loca les dio tres segundos para que salieran corriendo. Sin dudarlo ambos huyeron lo más rápido que podían, pero en medio de la fuga a Bowser, sin que se diera cuenta, se le cayó algo, una foto. Mario curioso la recoge y la observa con detenimiento. —¿Qué es esto? ¡BOWSER, USASTE PHOTOSHOP PARA CREAR UNA VERSION KOOPA DE MI MELOCOTONCITO! ¡ASQUEROSO PERVERTIDO, TE MATARÉ!

—M-Mario, cálmate. Puedo explicarlo, mira… —Debido a que Bowser ya no estaba, decidió decirles que la koopa de la foto no era ella, sino una auténtica koopa que existió, la esposa muerta de Bowser. Terminó explicándoles que no se los dijo antes por la promesa que le hizo a Bowser de no contarle nada de ella a su pequeño hijo. El fontanero rojo se tranquilizó, aunque no pudo evitar el cuestionarse el que alguna vez ese temible reptil hubiera tenido una esposa. Luigi y Daisy se comportaron escépticos ante esa revelación y no pudieron evitar morirse de la risa.

Eso les hizo merecedores de recibir un zape de parte de la monarca del Reino Champiñón.

—¡Son un par de insensibles! ¡No puedo creer que sigan pensando que Bowser es un monstruo sin corazón especialmente después de que se marchara sin hacerme ningún daño ni causado una tragedia! — Ante la mirada molesta de la joven, ambos se disculparon prometiendo no volver a burlarse de Bowser, no obstante aún no creían del todo en la historia del Koopa.

De camino al castillo de Bowser, en medio del bosque del Hoyuelo, ambos koopas caminaban algo tristes por no lograr estar más tiempo con Peach. Aunque a diferencia de Bowsy, Bowser era el que más triste y confundido se encontraba, ya no sabía si volvería a secuestrarla después de lo amable que fue con él, ya no se creía capaz de hacerlo. En medio de sus pensamientos su pequeño primogénito le preguntó si volverían a secuestrarla algún otro día y solo pudo contestarle que no lo sabía y que de momento solo debían descansar, además tenía un asunto que arreglar con Kamek, debía preguntarle, no, exigirle que le dijera la verdad: Si Peach fue la que asesinó a su querida esposa.

Regresando al castillo de Peach, la princesa se encontraba meditando en el balcón ella sola. Por más que trataba, no podía dejar de pensar en Bowser, en su tristeza por haber perdido algo importante para él.

—Oh, Bowser. Ahora comprendo el por qué de tu enojo. Tratabas de ocultar tu tristeza y te dejaste engañar por esas mentiras. Te prometo que algún día te ayudaré a descubrir al verdadero monstruo que asesinó a tu esposa, será una promesa real— Algunas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y hubiera estallado en llanto de no ser porque sintió que alguien se acercaba, era Mario que venía a preguntarle si aún le preocupaba el Gobernante del reino de las Sombras. Peach lo observó, tratando de no llorar, y le pidió que prometiera que juntos ayudaran a Bowser a descubrir al asesino de Clawdia Koopa. El fontanero se acercó más a ella para acariciar sus rubios cabellos. —Melocotoncito, verás, yo aún no creo que la historia que te contó Bowser sea verdad, o asi lo creía hasta que él decidió marcharse así sin más. Si tú quieres ayudarlo yo también lo haré.

—G-Gracias, cariño. A-Además… vi por primera vez reflejado en sus ojos la sinceridad y tristeza. Me sorprendí al verlo así, tan vacio… Tan….. tan…— No pudiendo aguantarlo más abrazó a su novio y lloró con todas sus fuerzas. Mario al verla de esa manera le correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a recorrer su espalda con su mano para tranquilizarla. —Cálmate, mi amor, lo ayudaremos. Te digo algo, eso demuestra que tú eres una gran persona, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás sin importar si son amigos o enemigos. Es por eso y mucho más que me enamoré de ti.

—Oh, Mario. T-Tú también eres una persona fabulosa… tú eres mi héroe, mi caballero en brillante armadura. Siempre has estado ahí para mí y para los que lo necesitan.

Ambos conmovidos ante las palabras del otro acercaron sus rostros más y más hasta juntar sus labios y se besaron con mucha pasión. Al mismo tiempo el sol se ponía delante de ellos, dando un aspecto más romántico al beso.

Pero esa muestra de amor fue inesperadamente interrumpida por un intenso terremoto muy potente que surgió de la nada. La princesa muy asustada se abrazó más a su novio, preguntándose porque había comenzado a temblar de forma tan súbita. El fontanero se encontraba igual de sorprendido ante aquella actividad sísmica.

En otros lugares y reinos sucedía exactamente lo mismo, por ejemplo en la Isla Yoshi muchos de ellos corrían despavoridos buscando refugio, en el Reino Beanbean la reina Haba, su hijo el príncipe Peasley y su dama de compañía Lady Lima ante la catástrofe se dirigieron al refugio del Castillo, ya que la última presentía que algo malo o al menos inesperado estaba por suceder. A la Reina solo le preocupaba saber si sus amigos del reino Champiñón se encontrarán bien ante esta anomalía y su hijo la tranquilizó asegurándole que de seguro estaban a salvo.

Y asi ocurría también en muchos otros lugares, el terremoto se había expandido por todo el planeta. De vuelta en el Castillo de Peach, ella y Mario aún estaban abrazados. —Mario, ¿Crees… que esto será el fin?

—No lo sé… pero si fuera así… debes saber mi melocotoncito… que yo te amo con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma.

—Yo también, cariño, yo no podría vivir sin ti. Tú… le das sentido a mi vida… antes de que llegaras pensé que mi vida sería como la de cualquier princesa, aburrida y solo gobernando el reino…. Pero cuando Bowser me secuestró y tú llegaste… para salvarme... desde ese día sentí algo especial por ti.

Ambos se abrazaron más, pidiéndole a las estrellas que lo peor no sucediera y sin previo aviso... todo se oscureció.

* * *

Bueno y lo de siempre, ya saben, cualquier comentario es bienvenido y bla bla. Y no olviden si es posible recomendarme algun fic interesante, en progreso o completo, no soy exigente, adios.


End file.
